


mark me in your heart

by socially_awkward_di



Series: age of youth [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, as a fool that jun is he wrote the name of his crush in permanent marker, flirting 101 from beomgyu, will sooblock holmes deduce who the culprit is?, yeonjun has one (1) fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Do you ever just randomly doodle the name of your long-time crush on a whiteboard? While being in detention? No? never? Then it must be a Choi Yeonjun thing. But what will happen if the marker you were doodling with turns out to be permanent and said crush is about to enter the room? I'm afraid we'll have to ask Yeonjun.Vietnamese translation by bibinie
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: age of youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057778
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	mark me in your heart

Do you ever just randomly doodle the name of your long-time crush on a whiteboard? While being in detention? While also humming some k-pop tunes? No, never? Then it must be a Choi Yeonjun thing because here he was, alone in the classroom, quietly or maybe not so quietly, singing _The Black Hall_ by Pentagon and painstakingly drawing _Soobin_ , _bunny_ , _cutie_ with a marker. He also sprinkled in some bunny doodles, hearts, flowers etc. Why, you might ask? Well, for no reason other than being head over heels for the class president. Yup, just like the good old meme goes: and they were room-, _khm_ , I mean, classmates.

Anyway, Yeonjun was in the middle of his _very_ important cleaning duty when he heard an all too familiar voice coming from the end of the hall, ‘Beomgyu-yah! Is that you?!’ When asked, Yeonjun likes to tell people that he is a very collected person that operates well under pressure. He is a _rock_ , he has nerves of steel, nothing can ever throw him off-balance, he has no fear. ‘Gyu! Wait for me! I need to ask you something!’ He has one fear.

With a beating heart and extremely cold hands Yeonjun started frantically wiping the board. _’Keep it cool, Junnie. You need to wipe the board clean, talk to Soobin and pretend like nothing ever happened. Easy.’_ Although it proved to be not so easy because the marker was not erasing. What the hell?! With literal dread in his eyes Yeonjun took the marker and read the label _PERMANENT MARKER_. You know how Harry Potter saw the grim during his divination class that one time? Well, Yeonjun would have probably seen _permanent marker_ written in tealeaves.

He was screwed. Big time. But maybe that was a good opportunity to finally let Soobin know how he felt about him? Yeah, right! So, Yeonjun took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and did something only a true mature person would do — he ran.

* * *

As a class president Soobin had to sometimes stay at school even after his lessons because he had to report the attendance to teachers, fill in some papers, do all that boring stuff that the boy actually enjoyed. That’s why he decided to check the hall where his classroom was just to make sure no-one stayed behind. Even from afar he could see that the lights in the room were on and someone was singing in there. 

‘Beomgyu-yah! Is that you?!’ He shouted somewhat quietly. You see, his best friend and classmate Choi Beomgyu likes to overwork himself. He likes writing lyrics and sometimes he gets so caught up in his thought process that he forgets it’s time to eat or sleep. So, it was only natural that Soobin assumed the person in the classroom was his best friend. The moment he shouted, the singing abruptly stopped and was replaced with some weird commotion. ‘Gyu! Wait for me! I need to ask you something!’ Soobin wanted to ask him to go home together.

However, as he was nearing the classroom door, someone stormed out of the room and ran in the opposite direction at lightning speed. Soobin couldn’t tell who that person was because they were ducking their head and were gone too quickly, however, two things were obvious: 1) it was a student because they were wearing a uniform; 2) it was a boy. Shaking his confusion away Soobin entered the classroom and immediately stopped in his tracks. The entire whiteboard was covered in drawings of his name, nicknames, bunnies and hearts. Was that some kind of a prank? He came closer to the board and tried rubbing off the letters but they didn’t even smudge. Permanent marker, _great_. With a heavy sigh and a small bubble of anger growing inside him he went to the storage room to pick some cleaning supplies.

Whoever that person was they already left some _marks_ on his heart.

* * *

‘Do you have any ideas, Mr. Sooblock Holmes? A secret admirer, huh?’ Beomgyu playfully nudged Soobin, his seatmate on top of all. ‘Kids grow up so fast,’ he pretended to wipe a tear. ‘One day they are arguing about butts and the next thing you know they get a secret lover.’

Soobin hurried to shush him:

‘Can you, please, keep your voice down? They might be here,’ he tried looking around as nonchalantly as possible to see if anyone was listening to them.

‘Why are you so convinced it’s one of our classmates?’

‘It’s just an assumption. They stormed out of our classroom and they were wearing the regular uniform so it can’t be a girl in a sportswear,’ Soobin reasoned.

‘What tells you a girl can’t wear boy’s uniform? But okay, maybe you are right. However, it could literally be any guy as long as they study in this fine institution of ours.’

‘Yeah, but why go to all the trouble? They could have just left a note or draw it in their own classroom. No, my gut tells me it’s someone from our circle. They drew bunnies and I doubt anyone else teases me with the bunny thing except you,’ Soobin explained.

‘Hmm,’ Beomgyu pretended to be thinking. ‘Isn’t it, like, a universal truth that you look like a bunny?’

‘Was that you?’ Soobin suddenly asked.

Beomgyu chocked after hearing that.

‘OMG, no. One hundred per cent sure it was _not_ me. Yikes, that’d be totally gross!’ He started shaking his head trying to get rid of the thought.

‘Hey! I’m not that bad,’ Soobin pouted.

‘Yeah-yeah, you are cute as a bunny but no, thanks. Anyway, so your potential lover is among the seven dudes in our class. Any bets?’

Soobin looked confused:

‘Why seven? Don’t we have fifteen girls and ten boys in total?’

Beomgyu slapped his forehead:

‘I knew you ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed but come on! There are ten guys total, minus you and me and Kang Taehyun. Do the basic math and you’ll get seven.’

‘Wait. Why is Taehyun not on the list?’

They younger boy smirked:

‘Cause he only has the eyes for me, duh!’

‘Are you sure?’ Soobin asked unamused.

‘Hey, Taehyun-ah!’ Beomgyu called for the boy who was sitting in the other row reading a book. Upon hearing his name, he begrudgingly looked at the other boy. Beomgyu made finger guns at him and sent a flying kiss. Taehyun rolled his eyes in annoyance and returned to reading, though a barely visible shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

‘Wow, the chemistry between the two of you,’ Soobin said sarcastically. ‘Really felt like a third-wheel just now.’

‘I’m almost there, so shut up.’

‘Uh huh.’

‘Let’s not sidetrack, shall we? There are seven potential culprits. I think it’s safe to exclude Hyuka because that’s not his style and all-‘

‘How do you know what’s his style though?’ Soobin asked.

‘Besides the point. So, that’s six. Kyuwon has a girlfriend, unless he swings both ways, he is out too. You are not Daejoon’s type, Byungchul is a bully so I won't allow that relationship, Minseok is ill now,’ Beomgyu was going through the list of their male classmates when his eyes landed on Yeonjun that was sleeping with his head on his desk. ‘OMG! Do you think it’s Yeonjun?!!’ He asked excitedly.

Hearing the name Soobin immediately blushed and hurried to close his friend’s mouth with his hand.

‘Gyu, shut up! He might actually hear you!’ Even the thought of Yeonjun liking him made his heart flutter. You see, Soobin was silently pinning after his classmate for quite a while now but had no guts to do something about his crush because the other boy was simply out of his league: too cool for school, perfect face, body, eyes, nose and on top of all that he was one of the smartest people in their class.

‘He would never look at some nerd like me,’ Soobin said sadly and immediately let go of Beomgyu’s mouth when the younger licked his palm. ‘Yah, gross!’ He vigorously started wiping his hand.

‘You asked for it,’ Beomgyu shrugged.

Finally, the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom so they had to focus on the lesson.

* * *

Was Yeonjun a ball of nerves when he entered the classroom the next day? You bet he was! His hands were clammy and he felt a droplet of cold sweat roll down his spine. The biggest challenge was yet to come because he had to walk past Soobin and Beomgyu’s desk without his legs trembling. 

Normally Yeonjun was one of the most confident people in the entire school, he was a huge flirt and didn’t miss an opportunity to make other people’s hearts flutter. However, as a mere mortal he had an Achilles heel of his own and that heel was, you guessed it, Choi Soobin. The two of them barely communicated but every time the smallest interactions left Yeonjun flustered, without noticing he got super shy around the other boy, he even tripped a few times when walking past him. But that was on a normal day. Now imagine going past said boy’s desk when Yeonjun’s biggest secret was out into the world. With his fingers crossed in his pockets he walked to his seat near the window. As he was walking, he couldn’t help but hear Beomgyu’s question: ‘Why are you so convinced it’s one of our classmates?’ Well, _crap_.

With a beating heart (seriously, in the span of just two days his heart met the year’s quota for beating) he sat on the chair and pretended to be sleeping. Actually, he wanted to eaves drop on the conversation.

‘…it could literally be any guy as long as they study in this fine institution of ours.’ _’Good,’_ Yeonjun thought. _’Thank you, Beomgyu-yah, for leading him in the opposite direction.’_

‘…no, my gut tells me it’s someone from our circle. They drew bunnies and I doubt anyone else teases me with the bunny thing except you.’ _’Shit! Soobin and his sexy insightful brain!’_

It was true though. Beomgyu was the only one calling Soobin a bunny as some kind of teasing but to Yeonjun Soobin was the epitome of the cutest bunny with puffy cheeks and soft hair and cute mouth and adorable nose scrunch and- Wait, he was getting distracted. When his _soobmarine_ finally surfaced the bell rang and it was time for the lesson to begin. Oh well, he missed the most important conversation in his life. Oops.

* * *

A few weeks have passed. Soobin seemed to have let go of the whole situation and Yeonjun could sigh in relief. That’s how this story will end, right? Wrong.

One day Soobin was collecting papers from his classmates to hand in to the teacher. He walked up to Yeonjun’s desk and quietly said:

‘Uhm, hyung, can I have your homework, please?’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Yeonjun picked up a sheet of paper that was lying on top of his opened notebook and gave it to Soobin. Since the latter was too shy to look the older in the eye he accidentally looked at the notebook and…saw a suspiciously familiar bunny drawing. He froze. Yeonjun noticed the sudden change and followed the younger’s gaze. His eyes landed on the bunny sketch he drew absentmindedly during the class. Well, _shit_. Screw Yeonjun and his love for doodling random stuff on random surfaces.

Finally, Soobin snapped back to life, took the paper and said before leaving:

‘Cute drawing, hyung.’

Yeonjun was a flustered, embarrassed mess.

That day was just not a good one for Yeonjun. Before their last class someone (I wonder who) replaced a normal marker with the permanent one and when Yeonjun was asked to go to the board and do some trigonometric functions he ended up with a detention.

‘Choi Yeonjun, why didn’t you look at the marker before using it?!’ The teacher asked angrily. ‘I’m afraid, you’ll have to stay after classes and clean the board as well as the entire classroom. Now go sit, please.’

Great. Just great.

When everyone left, pissed Yeonjun went to the storage room to look for something to clean the stupid board with. Who on Earth even brought those hell-spawns known as permanent markers to school?!

When he came back, he noticed that something had changed — there were more writings on the board now. The empty spaces between the functions were filled with little fox doodles, words like _Junnie_ , _cutiepie_ , _pretty_ and _let’s meet at 5:53 in the cafeteria_. Yeonjun’s heart started hammering in his chest. Was that what he was thinking that was?!

‘Khm,’ someone cleared their throat behind him. Yeonjun shrieked and immediately turned around ready to smack the stranger with a rag. There stood in all his glory none other than Choi Soobin. He smiled widely and said:

‘Do you need help, hyung?’

‘Omg, I’m dreaming, aren’t I? This cannot be happening,’ Yeonjun started pinching himself on the cheeks trying to wake up.

‘No, hyung, stop,’ Soobin gently took Yeonjun’s hands in his own. ‘You’ll hurt your pretty and soft cheeks,’ he said with a pout. ‘And to answer your question, no, you are not dreaming. This is reality and you have a whole classroom to clean, as well as that infamous whiteboard,’ he grinned.

Yeonjun tried his best to connect the dots.

‘Wait! Was it you who exchanged the marker?!’

Soobin blushed and looked away with a sly smile.

‘Omg, I got another detention because of you!’

Soobin stuck his tongue out and started running to the other side of the room.

‘I hate you, Choi Soobin!’ Yeonjun began chasing him with a rug.

The younger laughed out loud which made him slow down a bit:

‘No, you like me, hyung!’

Yeonjun was close to his target when he heard those words and suddenly stopped. Soobin stopped running too.

‘Yeah, you are right. I do like you,’ said the older quietly looking at the floor.

Soobin cleared his throat once again and asked:

‘So will you go on a date to the cafeteria with me?’ God, his voice was shaking as a leaf.

‘Yes. Yes, I will,’ answered Yeonjun with the biggest smile on his face and engulfed Soobin in the tightest hug.

‘Wow!’ The younger exclaimed in surprise but quickly hugged Yeonjun back. ‘But before that you do need to finish with your cleaning.’

‘I hate you,’ the older pouted and let go of the younger.

Soobin giggled and pecked him on the nose:

‘No you don’t.’

Yeonjun was speechless. Stunned and red as a tomato he turned around and started quietly wiping the board clean.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> have a great day and, please, stay safe~
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
